Flowers in the Windows
by perfundity
Summary: Will Howl and Sophie last the end of the Witch? Or will the Happily-Ever-After be shot to hell? Finally- a DWJ category! UPDATED 061204: New Eight Chapters!
1. In Which Morning Comes in a Mad Castle

Flowers in the Window

Nicole Adamantine

2003

_Dedicated to all those fierce hearts who keep wishing and hoping,_

_May you find your destiny as pleasant as the journey to reach it._

Table of Contents

Chapter One                                In Which Morning Comes in a Mad House or Rather Castle

Chapter Two                                In Which Howl Finds a New Apprentice

Chapter Three                                In Which Sophie Becomes an Aunt

Chapter Four                                In Which Sophie Changes and a Bookshop Never Ends

Chapter Five                                In Which Howl Saves and Takes Sophie Shopping

Chapter Six                                In Which Someone Proposes and Someone Else Leaves

Chapter Seven                                In Which Howl Does Nothing

Chapter Eight                                In Which Sophie Finds Her Fortune

Chapter Nine                                In Which Destiny Leads One Nowhere

Chapter Ten                                In Which We Find an Ending Most Surprising

DISCLAIMER:

None of the characters, settings, and ideas belongs to Nicole Adamantine. Since this opus is termed in the category of fanfiction, the author claims nothing but Tom the Innkeeper in all his sweetness, Marina Jenkins and her hairbrushes of Doom, the other characters who though unrecognisable are not really minor, and the thing that slightly resembles a plot. Everything else was taken from the excellent works of writer Diana Wynne Jones. The material and other allusions/references were taken from the following books- _Howl's Moving Castle, Charmed Life, Dogsbody, _and _several musical scores. _The author of this piece thought the title was completely hers but she was wrong. It is actually one of Travis' songs. She begs pardon and mercy for any grammatical errors and the many plot holes. Have pity, she's still a struggling student, not to mention quite bankrupt. Please don't sue. Thank you and enjoy as much as you can, the quite unnecessary supplement to the marvellous _Howl's Moving Castle. _Continue at your own risk.

Chapter One: In Which Morning Comes in a Mad House, or Rather Castle 

Sophie Hatter opened her eyes and winced as the bright morning light almost blinded her. Throwing the quilted covers over her head, she tried to get a few more minutes of sleep. However, in the moving castle belonging to one extremely eccentric wizard, such a simple action was most impossible. Already the fire was crackling and a voice was hissing for more wood and breakfast.  She could hear the everyday noises of one waking up in the upstairs room. 

_Strange_, she wondered vaguely, _my little cupboard under the stairs seems quite different. It was larger, possibly._

And it was. A wall seemed to have grown overnight and an oak door too. The closet was no longer a cupboard but a room, albeit a small one. Then in a flash, Sophie remembered. It was coming back to her now, the hazy cloud that enveloped her mind began to disappear, fading away as the sun rose higher into the sky. There had been a battle in a desert palace, a ride on a gusting wind, and a black lump back where it belonged. She dredged up thoughts of a grand party and a certain pair of green eyes, no longer glassy but fervent. The Wizard Howl finally vanquished that horrible wicked Witch of the Waste.

                Sophie realized that any notion of sweet slumber had fled and there was no reason to stay in bed any longer. Washing her face, she noticed the misty reflection in the mirror. It was the pleasant face of the eighteen year-old hat maker in Market Chipping and no longer the wrinkly visage of the Sorcerer Jenkins' housekeeper. Smiling, Sophie was glad that an old heavy burden had been lifted from her in more ways than one. Standing straight in her simple frock, she decided to let her red-gold hair fall in waves down her back instead of tied up in a knot. It was honestly quite wonderful to be young again.

                She did not feel so delighted when she saw the state of the castle's main chamber. On her way to the bathroom she had not notice the amount of damage caused by last night's celebration, being half asleep and moving on automatic, as Howl would say. Dirty pots and pans were piled high into the sink; the dusty floor was covered in spills, paper and the odd chicken bone. Fetching a broom and her trusty mop, Sophie began to clean up the outrageous mess. She looked at the silent grate and supposed Calcifer the fire demon had given up shouting and had gone to find his own logs. As she swept up the dust, she slipped into her habit of talking to herself. A talent that sometimes helped, and sometimes made things worse.

                'The sad part about all the celebrating is that it must end sometime then the tidying up would begin, don't you think?' Nothing answered and she shrugged, smiling.

                Sophie worked her way around the room, often telling the inanimate objects to hurry up, become shinier, cleaner, or spiffier. Before she knew it what would have taken perhaps a whole day was over in five minutes. She had told the mop to absorb a bit more of the mess and the pots and dishes to soap themselves up for once. After she had polished the floor, she saw that the whole room was sparkling. Sophie grinned, wondering whether it was time to find a professor of Magic. After all, she had to learn how to control her magic.

                'But it would most definitely not be Howl!' she said under her breath, preparing the typical breakfast of bacon and eggs. 

                'Why not? I _am_ the best magician around here.' a voice protested from behind her.

                Sophie nearly dropped an egg as she turned quickly around. A cheerful Wizard Pendragon stood near the broom closet. He looked younger, much younger than his seven-and-twenty years. Oh horrors! He wasn't dressed in his blue-and-silver or black-and-scarlet suit but clothes like the ones he wore in Wales. Sophie almost fainted when she noticed that he hadn't even combed his hair, how unHowl-like! Was there something wrong with him? An after-effect of last night maybe?

                'Why are you goggling, Mrs Nose? Have I said something wrong?' he exclaimed unaffectedly. Howl took a seat at the kitchen table and tilted his doubtfully blond head. 'Come on, Sophie. It's me, Howl Jenkins, wizard extraordinaire, your handsome employer?'

                Sophie was immediately brought out of her wonderment and glared fiercely. This only caused Howell Jenkins also known as Sorcerer Jenkins, Wizard Pendragon or just plain Howl, to become even more cheery. After all there wasn't anything more fun than teasing his cleaning lady/housekeeper/sort of friend. Sophie promptly decided to ignore him and continued cooking. But that did not stop Howl who seemed to be very talkative this morning.

                'So what are you whipping up? Eggs? How are you going to fry it if Calcifer's not here? I am definitely not eating anything raw or remotely alive. Well, I might eat sushi. Do you have sushi here? We have it back in my world. Do you even know what sushi is?'

                Still she did not reply. He continued, 'I say, your sister Martha seems to be quite lovely perhaps even more than Lettie if that's possible. Do you think she'd like if I called-' 

                He was cut off by Sophie wielding the pan over his head, which was a very frightening position indeed. Yet this did not stop Howl from grinning wickedly from ear to ear. This was the reaction he wanted, they both knew he had won. She gave an exasperated sigh and sat on the chair across him. The frying pan lay forgotten near the fireplace. Sophie looked crossly at him.

                'Morning, Howl you absolutely horrid vain little boy.'

                'Good morning, Sophie you irritating cleaning maniac! Don't be mad. I was only joking about Martha, besides Michael is quite in love with her. Why would I do such a thing to a very helpful apprentice though he hides my money from me?' he replied merrily.

                When Sophie asked how did he know that, Howl retorted that he wasn't an enchanter for nothing. They spent a few minutes chatting or rather betting on the reactions of the populace on return of Prince Justin and Wizard. Howl was promising to stay in the bathroom for no longer than five minutes a day if Michael did not ask Martha to marry him before Tuesday next month when a great swishing noise came from the hearth. 

                It was Calcifer. Most definitely him, with his flaming blue and purple self smiling evilly from the fireplace. He had a look on his face as he watched them both that Sophie did not like at all. He roared gently, demanding why had she not come down a while ago. She did not need to say anything because Howl answered for her. 

                'Don't be ridiculous, fire demon. I thought you were on your own now? You have no need for us filthy humans?' he joked.

                The flickering flames in the hearth glowered at him but it was an unspoken fact that Calcifer was welcome any time in the castle. Howl was only baiting the demon just like he did with everyone. Sophie laughed at the both of them as they tried to stare each other down. They did not get mad but only smiled before returning to their staring contest. Minutes later, Sophie decided to end the puerile game and told Calcifer to bend his head so she could cook. The eye-to-eye contact was broken and an I-won-no-I-did argument ensued.

                The three just finished breakfast when Howl looked at the clock over the stairs. He remarked that it was almost eleven and Michael still did not come down. Sophie looked worried and without a word, they went up the stairs. As they reached the door, Howl knocked sharply. There was no answer. Twice more he knocked before he opened the door. Sophie shivered, the room was freezing and the windows were banging in the cold March wind. 

                'Michael? Michael, are you in here?' she said frantically. A low groan came from the bed and the two rushed towards the bundle of white blankets. Howl tore the sheets away, revealing a shaking sixteen year-old in blue pyjamas. The boy looked absolutely awful, his usually neat hair was unkempt and his eyes were red-rimmed. Sophie put her hand to his forehead and noticed that his teeth were chattering. He was so cold and blue. She glanced at Howl who was muttering an incantation.

                'Calcifer, Calcifer! Get Michael's room heated up quickly! Miss Angorian seems to have left us a goodbye present!' he yelled. 

                They spent the rest of the day trying to cure poor Michael's ailment. They took him to Howl's room, which thanks to the valiant efforts of Mrs Fairfax and Fanny was spotless. As Sophie pressed a warm cloth carefully around Michael's face and put hot water bottles under the covers, Calcifer disenchanted the charms in Michael's room and Howl tried to discover what was plaguing the boy. 

It was almost dusk when the chamber warmed up and Michael had returned to normal temperature. He slept peacefully on the four-poster bed while his friends rested and sipped raspberry tea. Howl tossed the fire demon another log before turning to Sophie.

'What I don't understand is why Michael? I doubt he has ever done anything to her!' Sophie said sadly.

'Yes, I was wondering about that too. The curse was concentrated inside the chamber itself. Any person who slept in there would freeze to death without knowing it. It was a good thing we got Michael out.' Wizard Pendragon commented.

'I suppose she must have cursed the room before slipping into the guitar and waiting for howl to return.' Sophie added, ashamed as she remembered that it was she who let the Witch of the Waste's fire demon inside the castle.

'Ms Angorian probably thought it was your room. It certainly was cleaner and more of an enchanter's chamber than your own. She was here before, you know.' Calcifer snorted from the hearth. Howl gave an angry groan but agreed on the truth of the statement.

Before anyone could say anything else, short rapping noises came from the door. 'Market Chipping,' remarked Calcifer. Sophie got up and turned the knob. She was pushed aside as the door slammed open fiercely. A very hysterical Martha Hatter ran in, tears falling from her face. 

'Michael, what has happened to Michael? I dreamed something horrible must happened! Michael, so chilly, oh where is he?" She cried, bursting into heart-wrenching sobs. Sophie embraced her sister and tried to console her.. As Martha grew calmer, Howl led them into his room where the boy was. At the sight of him lying like dead, Martha ran to his side. She took Michael's hand in hers and whispered for him to return to her.

Howl and Sophie stood at the entrance, watching the scene play before their eyes. Sophie never knew that Martha had loved Michael this much, never even entertained the thought. She glanced at Howl who had a strange pensive look on his face. He paused and taking Sophie by the elbow ushered her out. Then he closed the door. 


	2. In Which Howl Finds a New Apprentice

Chapter Two: In which Howl Finds a New Apprentice  
  
When Sophie came in at around nine o'clock with dinner, she found Martha dozing. The dear girl had cried herself to sleep, still holding Michael's hand. This is all very sweet, Sophie thought as she put the tray of soup on Howl's bedside table. She took Michael's temperature and saw that he was recovering quite nicely. For a moment, an alien thought flitted through her mind.  
  
I wish that would happen to me some day, having someone to love, that is.  
  
Sophie shook the notion away, forgetting it in a flash. She was about to leave the room when Martha's figure stirred. Her youngest sister stretched and turned to her, a sad look on her fair face. Martha Hatter asked for details on Michael's sickness as Sophie dished out some of the warm tomato soup. She was happy to hear that Michael would be just fine.  
  
'I am so glad the both of you were here! Michael will be awfully displeased to find that he shall have to lie in bed for a week.'  
  
'Oh, I'm sure he'll cope, Martha. Shall you be staying here then?' prompted her oldest sister. Nodding, Martha finished her supper. They talked amiably for a while until Howl entered. He told them it was time for the girls to sleep. When Sophie retorted that they were not children and certainly do not need bossing around, he merely stated that he was older and it was his castle.  
  
'You only have two choices really; go to bed or move out. What will it be then, dear Sophie?' he said wickedly. Martha laughed as her sister dragged her out of the chamber and down to her room. Sophie could see Howl smirking from the top of the stairs. Stupid prat, she muttered in her head.  
  
The next morning, even before the rooster crowed, Sophie awoke with a jolt again. This time it wasn't streaming shining light since the curtains were drawn, but a voice shouting from upstairs. Martha too was awake by then and together they went to see what the fuss was all about.  
  
It was Michael. He was conscious and raving mad. Apparently, Howl just told him what happened to him. Sophie wondered what the Wizard who always slept till half past noon was doing up before dawn. Strange things come prancing by more and more, she thought. She hastily returned to the current situation- Michael having a screaming match with Ingary's Royal Wizard. He did not notice Martha standing behind the door. Perhaps he was too busy glaring at Howl who seemed to be wearing pyjamas with trains on them?  
  
'What are you trying to say, Howl? Do you actually expect to do your job without me?' he shouted hoarsely.  
  
'My, hasn't someone gotten bigheaded lately? I assure you, I'll be just fantastic.' Howl said rolling his green-ish eyes. Sophie thought that if there was anyone who was bigheaded it was be Howl. What a drattedly conceited man he was!  
  
'Really? And what shall happen when you go off gadding to Kingsbury to see that lovely Lizzie Hornberry? What if you decide to go back to your lady-chasing ways and leave your work behind again?' Michael continued, making a great point, in Sophie's opinion. Yes, where then would we be? 'Who shall make the spells? You cannot expect Sophie to do the magic, do you?' Sophie nodded her head in agreement then stopped when she realized what that meant.  
  
'What are you trying to say, Michael Fisher? Am I not WORTHY of practising magic then? Am I useless, is that what you mean?' she fumed. She certainly wasn't going be a cleaning lady for the rest of her life! She was going to find her fortune as soon as she learned enough at the castle. 'I can do anything you can, Michael. I can damn well be a great magician, if I wanted!'  
  
'Er, sorry, Sophie, that's not what I meant, I- just said- Argh... I hate you, Howl!' he stuttered back. Howl just raised a delicate eyebrow and smiled thoughtfully. Sophie felt angrier and glared at him.  
  
'Right then, it's all settled. Sophie will take your position until you recover.' he told Michael calmly. Everyone else in the room looked shocked and stared at Howl like he was mad. Then again, he most probably was. Sophie, a witch? Said person seemed about to faint but put a brave show of confidence.  
  
'Of course. Finally, Howl being remotely sensible.' Sophie remarked stonily then walked out into the hallway.  
  
Everyone watched her retreating back go down the stairs before turning back to Howl. The sorcerer smirked and said he needed to go calm the savage beast, and Michael, don't be preachy. Someone has come to baby- sit you, a term which Michael protested to but stopped when he saw Martha approach the bed. Howl left the room, where there was no more yelling instead delirious smiling.  
  
He cautiously went into the kitchen where Sophie probably was. And he was right, she was there dusting the dirt-free shelves laden with wizardly objects. Howl remarked in a sing-song tone, 'Well, well the return of Ms Manic-cleaning.' He expertly dodged the feather duster that was aimed at his face. 'Come now, Sophie. Working with me can't be all be that bad. Michael has survived three years of it.'  
  
'That is only because he is such a good boy. I myself wonder how he lasted you and Calcifer.' She said, pointing to the fireplace where Calcifer was playing with conkers. There was silence and Howl wondered what she was thinking. He always thought Sophie was odd with her swiftly changing moods and mannerisms. He was about to speak when she beat him to it.  
  
'Why did you do that?' she asked. 'Do what?' he intoned back. Sophie sighed and pointed out that he made her take Michael's position in the castle. 'Honestly,' she told him, 'I do not know anything about it.'  
  
'You'll have to learn it all anyway. Not to worry, we'll probably have a slow week, seeing that Suliman is back.'  
  
She remained quiet before asking who on earth would deal with the castle-keeping. To which Howl replied, 'I am sure Martha will do nicely if she has inherited your genes. Obsessive-compulsive, the lot of you.' When Howl saw that he had somehow made Sophie feel better, he casually sauntered out.  
  
'And where might you be going, oh great Wizard Jenkins, bringer of headaches?' Sophie called out teasingly.  
  
'Oh, to find a new guitar, can't do without one. I'll be back by lunch, apprentice.' he said before stepping out into the early day.  
  
For the next three days, Howl taught Sophie the basics of magic. He was very interested in the way she performed the spells. She was so messy that the style was organized. Telling them what to do and how to work, she seemed to talk to the charms. Fascinated, Howl supposed it was some sort of as of now undiscovered enchantment or ability. He would have to go speak with the Chrestomanci.  
  
One sultry afternoon, a messenger from the King of Ingary arrived, demanding to speak to the Wizard Pendragon. Sophie enjoyed listening to the flowery and lengthy speeches that were exchanged between them. After almost an hour, Howl slammed the door shut and sat in front of the fire. Sophie quietly enquired what was said, as she did not make much out of the courtly talk. He told her that the king had requested the creation of new war spells and force objects.  
  
'Then make them. I don't understand the whole pother about it.' She said rather unwisely as Howl immediately flared up.  
  
'I dare say there ought to be a flaming pother about it! If I do cast them, I shall officially be participating in another useless conflict, not to mention, cheating. War, my dear, is a horrible aspect and I'd doubt you would want it.' He exclaimed hotly.  
  
'All right, all right. War is evil. So you aren't doing them.' There was no reply. Sophie faced him and waited for the answer. Howl became nervous and heated. 'I hated to but I did. What? The king practically threatened to have my head lopped off for treason!'  
  
He saw Sophie stifle a grin and a laugh, thus becoming very annoyed. For the rest of the day, Howl was very hostile towards her. But Sophie dismissed it as normal Howl-ness, even when he tossed a slimy ball of purple mess at her. Inconceivably evil, that fellow, she thought exasperatedly. One minute he was an angel the next a devil with outrageously blond hair. Honestly!  
  
Howl was still grouchy when the next morning, he told, no commanded, her that they were going out. Sophie looked up from her conversation with Martha and said, 'Pray tell, say why.' He only glared at her, and stalked up to give Michael his breakfast. Calcifer sizzled in the hearth.  
  
'Pay him no mind, ladies. Something is up, I know his heart well.' The fire demon cackled with a sly glint in his eye. Martha told her sister not to worry and that she would clean the castle today. Sophie tiredly went off to wait in the garden yard, trying to guess what Howl was going to do this time. Moments later, a window was yanked open and Howl's perfect head popped out.  
  
'What are you doing there, you daft girl? We're not staying in this world, today it's Wales!' 


	3. In Which Sophie Becomes an Aunt

Chapter Three: In Which Sophie Becomes An Aunt  
  
They had gone through a dark swirling nothingness and arrived where they had the last time they went to Howl's world. Sophie saw that she was dressed very peculiarly in a pleated skirt with a very ruffled yellow blouse. Her long hair was a tottering pile, barely balanced on her head. She felt more than a bit uncomfortable on the high-heeled shoes and had a feeling that Howl had intentionally costumed her like a clown. She glanced suspiciously at him. He was wearing a smart blue suit and looked very respectably business-like especially with no jewel hanging from his ear.  
  
It was midmorning and yet hardly anyone was around. Howl beckoned Sophie to follow him as they went towards the house named RIVENDELL. He knocked sharply twice before opening the door. Out of the hallway, his sister appeared with a very distasteful expression on her face. Megan Parry told her delinquent brother that he was late.  
  
To which he only replied, 'Last time I checked, it was quite fashionable to be so.' Megan gave an annoyed sigh and led them to a rather spacious dining hall where a group of people were milling about and chatting. It seemed like there had been a party the night before and it had only ended a little while ago. As Howl went around, several people raised their hands in greeting.  
  
'Tardy as usual, Howell?' chuckled one while another retorted, 'That Jenkins, always needing to enter with a bang.'  
  
'Hallo there, Jenkins!' said a dark man who Sophie identified as Gareth Parry. 'Missed out the pre-wedding bash!'  
  
'Sorry, I've been working rather hard lately.' The room snorted collectively and Sophie laughed. She was then glowered at by her wizardly companion. She did not give him the luxury of a glorious glare though it was tempting. Howl then remembered his manners and introduced her. 'Oh, this is Sophie Hatter. She's one of my novices, learning the basics.' A lady near the windows commented contemptuously, 'Oh really? Just that? Can't believe that Mr Jenkins actually works!'  
  
'Honestly, Louisa, must you always dwell on the fact I jilted you? Get over yourself. Let sleeping dogs lie as they say. Anyhow, where is Marina?' he said gruffly before pointedly ignoring the woman again.  
  
A tinkling voice said, 'Right here, Howell. Happy to see me?' Sophie turned and saw that it was a very beautiful young woman standing near the stairs. She had dark black hair and marvellously green eyes. Sophie noticed the way she said 'Howell' was different from the others, pronounced almost the same as 'Howl' Said fellow grinned and moved to give Marina a kiss. Sophie felt her cheeks go red and a hateful emotion shoot up her spine.  
  
'Congratulations, dear bride-to-be! How have you been, my darling little sister?' Howl chirped while close by in her seat, Sophie paled. Botheration, she thought intensely, she is Howl's sister! Now that she considered it, they had the same features. She soon drifted back into some other fantasy land where her dreams were hazy and not understandable. Then hearing her name, Sophie glanced up. Howl seemed to be telling the young woman about her. Though she noticed that Marina looked at her strangely, she forced a smile.  
  
After a while she walked slowly out of the room to try and find some way out of Wales. It was stifling her and Sophie felt that she would go mad in that sort of environment. Somehow she found herself in the pink-and-green passage and wandering into a white-and-yellow carpeted room from a few months past. She snapped herself back to reality when a small piping voice spoke.  
  
'Who are you, pretty lady, and where do you come from?' Sophie looked down and saw it was Howl's niece.  
  
'Why-oh, my name is Sophie. You're Mari, right?' The girl nodded sweetly and said something that surprised Sophie very much.  
  
'Yes, I remember. You were here before with uncle Howell except you were very old. I wonder how you did that.'  
  
'Magic, don't you know?' replied Sophie jokingly. 'Why are you still in bed? The sun rose many hours ago.' She sat on the edge of the bed where Mari was snuggled up. The child made space and gazed at her with chin in her hands.  
  
'Because Mama told me to stay here until she called. Aunt Marina is having her party. She is getting married to Uncle Cat, but I suppose he isn't my uncle yet-' and Mari went on and on. Sophie was amazed how such a small girl could talk for so long and with great detail. Perhaps the charming way of speech was a hereditary trait?  
  
'-But I am not very sure why. Can you not give me a story? Uncle Howell always tells me one. He makes most wonderful ones though Mama says they are too ridiculous. Besides you haven't answered my other question!' Mari beamed and Sophie was very sure that the way they got what they wanted was a Jenkins characteristic.  
  
'Well, I come from the Land of Ingary, so very far away. You need to pass an enchanted portal to get there and when you do, you will arrive in the middle of a castle. The strangest thing is that this castle moves and in this place, a wizard lives. This sorcerer is the most careless, selfish, lying, bratty one that ever strode the earth. This certain wizard loved to take young girls' hearts and steal souls...'  
  
Sophie was not sure how long she told Mari stories that were really not stories at all. It was, however, much more fun than being downstairs, a stranger in a sea of people. She was amused with the questions the small girl asked. Why did the enchanter have to bargain with a fire demon? Isn't that the silliest thing? I suppose, the girl who became the ancient lady was sort of like you then? How nasty that wizard fellow was being!  
  
She enjoyed listening to Mari too. The child spoke relentlessly of the evils of her brother, (Why couldn't the Witch of the Waste scrambled his body up instead!) chores, and the magnificence of Uncle Howell who she clearly adored. This happened after Sophie had run out of things to say and her throat was feeling parched. She gigged when she heard about the time when Howl had apparently tripped and dropped a vat of paint on Megan as they made Mari's school project. However, Sophie was soon to be violently shocked.  
  
'You are so much nicer and lovelier than all the other ladies that Uncle Howell has brought home. Are you getting married soon?'  
  
'I certainly hope not, for your sake and mine.' a low hammering voice said from the passage. Sophie who was blushing fiercer than she ever did and about to protest, spun around and saw the lady from the windows. Louisa, wasn't it? She narrowed her eyes and was about to tell her to mind her own business when Mari retorted from the pillows,  
  
'Why not? She is absolutely fantastic, better than you, Louisa Pizza. I think I shall call her Aunt Sophie. I may, right Aunt Sophie?' Sophie did not answer but got up from the bed. Feeling that a major predicament was approaching, she wanted to spare Mari from it. Louisa uttered a soft yet menacing growl. 'Shut up, you tiny brat. You don't know what you're babbling about.'  
  
That certainly made Sophie's blood boil. The nerve of this Louisa person! Just wait till the niece tells her uncle! But Howell Jenkins was nowhere in sight and it seemed that it was up to her to settle this or at least postpone it for some other time. Sophie raised a delicate eyebrow and stated very loftily,  
  
'And I suppose you do, Madame Pizza? Rather pretentious of you to even be here. Depressed, demented? Don't take it out on the six-year old, dear woman.' With that she shut the door on Louisa's face and latched it. She went to Mari and told her to change out of her nightgown. Lounging around in bed was no good for anyone. They were going downstairs for some breakfast.  
  
By the time Sophie successfully dragged a reluctant Mari off the bed and changed into a simple fresh blue dress, they went down the stairs. Mari was chattering about all the objects that lay everywhere. (That came from Australia, my Daddy says it is very hot there. This is a Mexican sombrero which is a hat. That is like this except it is purple elephant-ed...) Luckily, there was no sign of that horrid woman. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they saw that most of the people had gone to the next room. Sophie asked where they ought to go now. Mari led her through a door and into a bright garden filled with white and yellow flowers. They sat on the swing set which she had so often espied from Howl's bedroom window.  
  
'Hmmm... when is breakfast?' asked Mari. She was answered with an I-don't- know. They stayed there for a while, gazing at the butterflies that flitted to and fro. Yes, what exactly are we waiting for? What was am I waiting for? Wondered Sophie. Mari decided to show her how to play hopscotch. But before Sophie could take her turn, a tall figure in a flowing white long- sleeved shirt and black trousers came marching towards them. It was Howl. Sophie marvelled at the way and speed he had changed his outfit. It was very... unexplainable.  
  
'Mari! Sophie! What are the both of you doing out here?' he shouted, smiling. Mari ran towards him, speaking rapidly in that foreign language of theirs. Sophie followed, unnaturally demure. Howl gave her a grin and just as Mari's beam did, she was mollified. She slapped herself mentally and told him their problem.  
  
'Hungry, are you? Why didn't you come down earlier then? Silly cariads.' he laughed and took them back inside the house. 


	4. In Which Sophie Changes and a Bookshop N...

Chapter Four: In Which Sophie Changes And A Bookshop Never Ends  
  
'Darling Sophie, where did you get such antiquated garments? It is so terribly eighties-ish.' trilled the horrid Louisa lady.  
  
Howl was going to answer but his new apprentice cut in smoothly, 'Well Louisa, Howl and I had just come from a costume ball. He was quite excited to see Marina again that I thought we needn't change. I hope I didn't embarrass you with our apparent lack of style.'  
  
When Howl had finally realized what it really meant, he threw Sophie a look. He was not the only one; Louisa was shooting daggers at her, pardon the cliché. Sophie herself just smiled sweetly and went back to her breakfast. Howl's sister Marina had successfully stuffed them with bangers and mash, which though a trifle burnt were delicious, when the wizard rose from his chair in the sunny kitchen and told whoever was left that he and Sophie needed to be going. Chatting amiably with Marina, Sophie disappointed that they had to go so soon. She got up though rather reluctantly. Marina escorted them to the door but stopped near the stairway. She began to look quite agitated.  
  
'Oh damnation, I seem to have forgotten to give you something the old man had brought! Hold on a tick, Howell.' She said.  
  
She twisted around and somehow bumped into Louisa who chose that moment to come rushing past. With a cup of brewed coffee in her hand, I might add. As the two women collided, the drink went sailing into the air. Sophie thought it was just her luck as it spilled all over her shirt and parts of her hair. Well, at least I can get out of these ridiculous clothes, she reflected.  
  
'Oh no! I am so sorry!' cried Louisa in a high-pitched shriek.  
  
'I am quite sure you are.' Sophie said dryly, trying to find some way to cast a cleaning spell without anyone noticing. If she had glanced up then, she would have seen Louisa quail at the fierceness of Howl's glare. Though he did not say a word, Louisa knew that she had crossed the border and was being subjected to a series of silent but furious curses, threatening along the lines of prepare to be tossed into a pile of fresh constipated dragon fewmets, or I shall hang you from the roof by your nails and have rabid squirrels nibble on your feet. When Sophie finally gave up, she noticed that the woman had disappeared as quickly as she came. 'Where did she go?'  
  
'Back to the hole where she belongs, I suppose.' His sister promptly whacked Howl on the head. 'Hey! We aren't children anymore, Marina! I am a mature adult now!' he exclaimed, only to hear her mutter, 'Yes, and I am a filthy compulsive pig who loves wearing polka-dotted leg warmers in orange, pink, and silver swirls.'  
  
Sophie laughed then peered sadly at the coffee stains. She hadn't liked the blouse but she could not very well go waltzing around with a horrendous splotch down her front, could she? All her problems ended when Marina offered a change of garments. It seemed that Marina was about to give away some of her old ones to make space for the upcoming wedding presents. When Howl huffily protested that Sophie did not need charity thank you very much before she herself could decline, Marina just scoffed and dragged them to her bedroom on the fourth floor. The carpet was green-and-purple, Sophie noted vaguely.  
  
'Now Sophie dear, get into the bath and wash out the espresso. I've fixed it to what you must be used too in Howell's dreary castle. The fluffy towels are near the marble sink, not under the tile one.' As Sophie was about to enter she got what Marina was saying. She turned and looked closer at her. Yes, there seemed to be that purplish aura around Marina.  
  
'Why you're a witch!' she exclaimed. Howl who was reading a book on the canopy bed grumbled when his sister told him he had not taught his students well enough. 'She's only been one for a week and a day! You cannot expect me to have taught her the entire theory of magical identity detection! Sod it all. Hurry up, Sophie, we haven't got all day.'  
  
Sophie liked the bathroom, it was very pretty and she was curious about the little bottles labelled, 'Aloe Vera' and 'conditioner' She quickly tried a bit a bit of both and rinsed of her hair. Marina handed some clothes through the door and Sophie slipped into them. Surveying herself in the mirror, she decided she liked Marina's sense of style too. As soon as she came out, Marina hauled her towards the dresser where the witch-sister combed through her hair. Sophie yelped and screeched several times but Howl never looked up from his thick novel.  
  
'Ouch! Do you this a lot? Eek! Be careful, it hurts, Marina. You're mauling me!' The only reply was, 'Beauty needs a bit of pain, dear.'  
  
'But I didn't want to be beautiful, just a bath and non-hideous clothes!'  
  
Howl sounded very cheerful when he replied, 'Accept it, Sophie. She has already got you in her grasp. Deal as I did.'  
  
'Which explains you current inability to be normal then.' Sophie retorted feeling very disgruntled. He snorted as delicately as one snorting can.  
  
A few minutes later, Marina let go of her victim and proclaimed her perfect. Finally Howl looked up to say it was damn well time but no sounds issued forth. The reason was Sophie- Sophie being smartly dressed in very preppy but chic clothes. A white collar peeped out of her red wool sweater and the elegant trousers ended where chunky boots began. The red-gold waves were let loose except for the fringes which were swept up in beaded barrettes. She looked really, really- oh glory, never mind. He cleared his strangely parched throat and said huskily, 'Gracious Gilgamesh, Marina, you've preformed a miracle. I suppose I have lost that bet with Calcifer.' He jumped off the bed and strode out.  
  
His sister faced Sophie who for a moment seemed very crestfallen but immediately grinned following. She remarked to Marina what fun she had even though she felt as if her head was on fire and her hair would never heal but she really must be going for Howl left already. She rushed out to follow him while waving rather sadly at Marina. When she disappeared, Marina plopped onto the bed and peered at the lacy ceiling. Bloody hell, her brother was an idiot.  
  
Howl was staring blankly at the funny carriage-thing from Before when Sophie bounced out of the house. He started and told her to get in. She paled; there was no way in the world, or rather worlds that she was going to ride it again. The last time had almost frightened her out of her wits though perhaps that was the side effect of being old.  
  
'Hop in, Sophie. It isn't going to come alive and eat you up in one big bite, you know.' said Howl nastily. Sophie shook her head.  
  
'No, I most absolutely will not enter that- that thing. It is unnatural, moving using invisible whatnot!' He lost his temper at that.  
  
'Heavens! It is a CAR, dear heart, a flaming CAR! If technology and science are unnatural then magic is even more so! Come on!'  
  
Sophie was shocked with his burst of anger. Never had she seen him this enraged before, he had not even tried to slither his way out of the argument! In her surprise and admitted fear, she opened the front seat door and slid in. Opposite her, Howl wrenched the door open, and started the engine. He told her to buckle up as he strapped himself in. Sophie followed and sank as low and as much into the seat as possible while he began to accelerate. Damnation, what a nightmare!  
  
Yet after awhile, the turbulence and shaking of the car grew on Sophie and soon she found that it hardly bothered her anymore. What bothered her was that Howl was silent and remained focused on the grey road that stretched in front of them. So instead she watched the scenery outside as it sped by fast. There were rolling hills and wide moors, as they left the edges of the town and travelled southeast. Sophie wondered where they were going but then again she was always wondering.  
  
A fog encircled the vehicle and wafts of mist and sparkling dust made it almost impossible to see out the window. When it cleared Sophie saw that the countryside had disappeared and they were somewhere else altogether. How different it certainly was! Tall building towered many metres above the ground and there were more people she had ever seen in her life. Her face was practically plastered to the glass when she saw the most amazing bridge and a grand palace with guards in fancy dress. Of course the questions could not come any faster.  
  
'Where are we? What is that? How do you suppose people get to the top floors, by staircases? I thought you said they didn't use magic. Then how in Mordent do they construct these things? Were you lying to me, Howl?'  
  
He did not answer but Sophie detected a ghost of smile on his face. The car turned into a quieter street and neighbourhood. The houses as they were became smaller and more like the ones in Sophie's own world. Her excitement dropped bit by bit when it seemed that she was not going to be able to enter the other interesting buildings. The car slowed ito a stop in front of an obscure brick edifice with a dull red entrance. A swinging wooden sign said in elaborate lettering, 'Brenham & Blaine Bookshop'  
  
'Well here we are then, good old London. When we are in there, try to be quiet and search for these books.' Howl said coldly, handing her a list. Before Sophie could even ask, he answered her question. 'When you're done, you can go look around, maybe a good novel will stop you from bustling to and fro in the castle like a rabid mother hen.'  
  
The door opened with a tinkle of bells and an old man suddenly appeared by their side. Sophie was wary of him, he was wearing clothes that were strange for this time and place though very appropriate in Market Chipping. Howl who began to inquire about exotic materials for conflict charms waved her away. She moved in and around the mouldy bookshelves, finding here and there the certain titles on Howl's list. When she picked the last one, "Warmongering Rampage Spells VII" she sat on one of the comfortable though dusty armchairs in the area. Trying to resist the urge to clean it, she closed her eyes. Sophie felt tired; the shop seemed to be much larger than she had thought.  
  
Soon however, she began walking once more. Climbing the seventh staircase, she noticed the newest chamber was bright, airy and very well, new. Sophie glimpsed at the bright covers lined neatly on the steel shelf. Several times she put Howl's books down in order to skim through copies like, , "How to Stalk Your Love Interest Edition Two" "303 Ways to Driving Your Family Mad" and "The Umbrella Man and other stories" All the books looked so interesting and she could not wait to read all of them. In Ingary, most people hadn't the time to read. But her arms were already filled with the heavy volumes of Howl, what was she to do?  
  
Suddenly, a smiling saleslady tapped her on the shoulder and held out a wire basket. 'Here, miss, use this one.'  
  
Sophie gratefully thanked her and dumped the tomes in, including the paperbacks she had chosen for herself. I shall have to pay Howl back later, she thought. She went down the stairs but upon reaching the last step, she realized she was in another room. Sophie paced around some more, each time becoming more convinced that she was getting lost.  
  
This is ridiculous! If I am still in the bookshop, then I would have found Howl by now! she thought frantically. She was becoming more restless; she was in a very seedy looking room now. The shelves were piled with dubious magazines and the customers were goon-like. She felt horribly uncomfortable as she turned to try and use another hallway. A guttural and leering voice stopped her.  
  
'What're ye doing 'ere, little missy? Oughtn't ye been in school t'day? Shouldn't ye be needin' some assistance?'  
  
'Er, no thank you. I shall be going now then.' she said quickly, her voice piping and high. She was about to dash off when a strong hand clamped her shoulder. Sophie became terrified as the tattered man told her he did not think so. 'Maybe, ye ought to be stayin' wit' me.' He brought his awful bearded face towards her but before anything else happened, a large box hurtled towards his head. The man let go, covering his eyes. Sophie took the chance and ran but not before motioning for other things to plague the goon. 


	5. In Which Howl Saves and Takes Sophie Sho...

Chapter Five: In Which Howl Saves And Takes Sophie Shopping  
  
Cat Chant stood in the shadows in Brenham & Blaine's, very annoyed. It was below his station as enchanter in the world of the Chrestomanci to be lurking about and spying on someone. But he had not a choice, his fiancée specifically ordered him to watch his soon-to-be brother-in-law that day. He dared not face the wrath of Marina Narcissa E. Jenkins especially today, a Worst Wednesday. Cat wondered why but he supposed Marina was trying to play matchmaker again. He shuddered to think what happened the last time.  
  
Howl was in the aisle across looking very agitated. Cat was sure that he whatever he was worried about was important because the fellow was running his hand through his tinted hair and making it all messy. He had not even noticed what he was doing yet! Cat noted this strong change in Howl who was now fiddling with his shirt cuffs and glancing at his timepiece.  
  
'Where the hell is she?' he heard the wizard mutter. She who? thought Cat, Maybe Marina was right about someone meaning more than a good shag to Howl. His question was answered when out of nowhere; in the form of a pretty girl came crashing into Howl. The basket she was holding fell to the floor. She was absolutely terrified and babbling incoherently to him. Cat saw she kept on peering behind her.  
  
'Howl, Howl, someone's chasing me! This leering man was implying the most disgusting things! I was in this-this part of the shop, Howl! Where were you? Where did you go, Howl? Do you have a charm to turn him into something squishable?' the girl was about to burst into tears as Howl tried to calm her down. Poor girl, he was thinking when a large filthy man materialized from the corner. She shrieked and hid behind Howl, which if Cat had known, was most unlike her.  
  
The bloke spotted them and came closer, saying mockingly, 'What've we 'ere? The miss has got a fellow! We'll see 'bout that.' Most unwisely he made a punch at Howl who just pulled the redheaded girl and himself away. The nasty bloke lunged again but this time Howl was ready. Before the man could even touch him, Howl made a sign with his palm. The filthy man was thrown into the air and smashed into the wall near the potted ferns with a sickening thud. A swarm of mosquitoes appeared and hovered around the pile; and they began to bite.  
  
'Argh!' he hollered and dashed away never to be seen again.  
  
Cat directed his cool eyes towards Howell Jenkins once more. The wizard was soothingly comforting the girl who was pulling on his sleeves and tearing on his shoulder. 'It's all right, Sophie. The git's gone now and I'm here. Remember me, the wizard who defeated the witch and with the biggest ego there ever was? Don't cry, cariad!'  
  
Cat's eyes bulged, what unHowl-like behaviour indeed!  
  
Concentrating more, Cat saw the anger ebbing away and an intense sorrowful look appear on Howl's admittedly handsome face. The girl, Sophie, was still clinging to him but trying to rub away the tears. When she had finally glanced up, both the wizard's and her countenances were calm and composed. Cat did not like at all the way they kept emotions bottled up. He saw Howl smile slightly then bend down to take the book basket. What would happen?  
  
'Don't worry anymore, Sophie. Come on then, apprentice, let's go cheer you up.' He offered her his hand. Sophie put hers in his and for a moment, they both remained still. Cat noticed their eyes staring deeply into one another's before shooting away. The girl grinned weakly and told him to lead the way. So they disappeared around the corner.  
  
Cat Chant stepped out of the bookshop gloom and contemplated what he had witnessed seriously. There was something going on here and he certainly hoped everything would turn out just fine. . Well, he was off to RIVENDELL to report to Marina. The things I do for her! He straightened his cravat before vanishing in a puff of smoke.  
  
Later that day, Howl gazed at Sophie who was carefully picking out new flower seeds for Ben Sullivan's garden in the Waste. He was alarmed with what happened a few hours ago when someone tried to accost her. He never knew when he felt more agonized, when she had gone after Miss Angorian or today. But she was fine now, the seven scoop four-flavoured banana split with extra cream and nuts made her feel much better.  
  
'How about these, Howl? Don't you think Wizard Ben would like these hyacinths? They'd look lovely by the fountain.'  
  
'Wonderful. Let's add these Devil's Tongue bulbs for the castle, eh?' When Sophie protested because of their vile stench, he only exclaimed, 'Why not? I might need them for spells! Not to mention they'll keep away living scarecrows!' He made her laugh.  
  
After Howl took Sophie to Covent Garden and the Great Tower of London, he brought her to a little market place near Piccadilly. They wandered about while he explained the magical properties of certain objects in a low whisper. Somehow, their hands remained fast together and Howl didn't mind at all. It felt right somehow though he did not wish to dwell further on the subject. As the sun made its journey though the heavens, Howl finished up his interactive lecture on dust from carved Chinese trunks and successfully collected everything he needed for the war spells.  
  
'So don't forget Amazonian dart poison may be used for healing charms if heated correctly. Oh, falafel for half a pound!'  
  
'Right, right, falafel makes great hunger treatment. Sarawak eggs preserve herbs and silk of the Sumatran Sweat Bee may be used in a philtre or infatuation draft etc etc! Botheration, am I tired!' Sophie exclaimed and Howl decided that the ingredient buying was over and they could take a break. They went to the car, which was parked by the banks of the river Thames. He and she sat on the hood sipping the cold water that he had conjured up. The breeze picked up and blew their hair every which way, annoying Howl greatly. As he tried to stop the wind, Sophie giggled and fixed her eyes on the waves and light shining on the river's surface. Howl asked what she was pondering about. 'I've never seen you so unoccupied!'  
  
'Oh nothing, just about how modern this whole city looks, how different from Kingsbury or Porthaven. It bothers me though that there are hardly any trees. Without the green, it seems rather lacking.' She replied solemnly.  
  
'How true, then you shall love it in Canada. They have many marvellous forests.' Sophie only said she did not mean it that way.  
  
'Oh. Well, I think you shall lose that bet. Michael will to propose to your sister perhaps even before Tuesday next week.'  
  
'Maybe.' she told him then paused, thinking. 'Howl, did you really have a flutter with Calcifer? About me?'  
  
He turned away, gazing at the couple nearby on a bench. 'No- no, I didn't. Sophie, look, I'm sorry about awhile ago-' She interrupted, saying she did not hold it against him at all. He was like that to everyone, she told him. 'That's what bothers me, cariad.' he replied. They were silent again. The tunes of an organ grinder floated from afar and tinkles of chimes filled the air. It was long before anyone spoke again. Dusk had already begun to creep at the edges of the horizon.  
  
'Will you ever find that woman from the poem? At least, do you ever wonder about what she would be like?' Sophie asked suddenly.  
  
Howl tilted his head in meditation, she knew it was a habit of his. 'No, I never did. But I am sure I would know when we meet.' His voice sounded strained but Sophie did not really notice. She hummed in a sort of agreement, which he knew was a habit of hers. 'And you- do you wonder about your dream chap? I suppose he shall be tall, dark and handsome, preferably ordinary and very sweet. To compensate for past experiences, of course.'  
  
'That would be nice though I haven't really thought about it. All I know is that he shall- he shall have flowers in his windows.'  
  
'Flowers?' he said chuckled weakly, confused. 'But flowers are very boring, horribly generic.'  
  
'Yes, lovely flowers in the windows. To brighten up the lives of those who pass by. And flowers aren't common, Howl.'  
  
With that she dropped down and made her glass fade away into sand, receiving a nod from Howl for her rapidly increasing magical skills. Soon they entered the car and drove off. Sophie began to feel queasy once more. Howl stepped on the gas pedal just as the sun sank beneath the buildings. The eddying mists rose up and iridescent dust shimmered again. In a moment, gone were the great towers and bustling crowds, and back where the peat bogs and speeding hills. Howl turned to Sophie when she asked if they were going back to Ingary. He nodded with a grin.  
  
'Yeah, almost there.' Suddenly he screeched the car to a halting stop. Sophie moved forward but was prevented from going through the glass by the seat belt. She glared at Howl and remarked that he almost killed them. He smirked and got out, opening her car door quickly. They stood across a large edifice, Harrods the large letters proclaimed.  
  
'Wait, I think we need to go shopping a bit more. New clothes are on the list, Sophie!' smiling widely, he yanked her inside. 


	6. In Which Someone Proposes and Someone El...

Chapter Six: In Which Someone Proposes and Someone Else Leaves  
  
Sophie was sitting on the table and leaning over a piece of parchment. She had to finish the draft for a healing charm before lunch. It had been a week and a half since her trip to Wales and life seems to have changed a bit. The air buzzed with emotion and little waves of feeling bounced against the wooden walls. A sharp bump from the closing door brought Sophie back to reality. Martha just left the castle after her daily visit. A few days ago she had gone back to Cesari's after pronouncing Michael healthy.  
  
'Damn, she's forgotten to latch the screen again!' Sophie exclaimed, rising to do so though a bit stiffly since though she had not become completely used to the modern clothes of Howl's world, she liked them very much. She remembered the looks of Michael's and Calcifer's faces when she and Howl had returned with several shopping bags each aside from the brown paper packages containing the spell materials. Michael had a fit when he learned how much everything cost. But Howl was able to pacify him with opening up the packages and giving him a lesson on transporting curses. Sophie was about to try the spell out when steps thundered down the stairs.  
  
'How many times have I told you both not to do that! That rickety stairway will collapse one day!' she yelled without turning. Howl and Michael laughed before sliding happily into the empty chairs. Sophie put down her quill and listened to them.  
  
'Sorry, Sorceress-Mum, but we have something to show you!' One of them waved a slip of grey cloth in front of her.  
  
'Look! I-' said Howl; 'WE' said Michael. 'Yes, we, have created a fabric that doesn't let any fatal magic or poisons through.'  
  
'Right! So basically that gives the soldiers a greater chance of well, not dying!' added Michael enthusiastically.  
  
'Very good. And I suppose the both of you are hungry now.' Sophie replied loftily. They looked at each other then at her and nodded, smiling as if they were puppies waiting to be rewarded. She sighed benevolently and took the shepherd's pie from the oven. Howl winked at Michael then launched into a discussion on how to make use of the fabric.  
  
'You're right, we ought to have the uniforms made out of it. Sophie, could you?' Howl twisted in his seat to ask her.  
  
Sophie said she probably could if she had at least a thousand hands. 'No one would be able to sew that many uniforms in such a short time!'  
  
At that, a cunning glint shone in the wizard's green eyes. 'I think I know what could do it.' He said before jumping up and running upstairs to his bedroom. Michael shrugged, 'I suppose he's going to work on the idea. Better save him some lunch then.' So she did. Calcifer came a bit later, remarking that it was pouring in Kingsbury where he was spying on Wizard Suliman. When Sophie asked why he only said he was protecting his interests, whatever that meant.  
  
Howl came down when everyone had finished, his new black trench coat covered in purple paint and tears near the sleeves. He looked very pleased with himself. Finishing the now cold lunch, he told them about his idea. 'Sewing machines, we'll use magical sewing machines like these.' Snapping his fingers, a large complicated metalwork object dropped on the table with a thud. ' Now this is how it works...'  
  
Everyone in the moving castle worked very hard the next week. Sophie and her sisters who had come over expressly to help out quickly mastered the machines. But almost fifteen hours a day of churning out grey and blue suits had taken its toll (Lettie began to see buttons floating around, singing) and Howl decided that everyone needed a relaxing break. They were to trek to Fulton Forest for a picnic. Yes, no more sewing machines that had in time became instruments of evil!  
  
Yet somewhere between that morning and the weekend, Sophie and Howl had a dreadful early morning row whose root was forgotten by both parties by the time it ended well into the night. So for the rest of the sixty-three hours, they avoided each other to death. Sophie refused to make Howl any breakfast while he would not teach her any more magic. Thankfully, Lettie and Ben were there to smooth things out. So by that Saturday afternoon, they could tolerate each other a bit more than they would have if they had been left alone.  
  
Calcifer hovered around the wide chequered picnic blanket where Sophie was lying on her stomach, making daisy chain necklaces. He was telling her about the stars and their habits. She was saddened about the story of the Dogstar Sirius and his experience on one of the Earth worlds. Calcifer said he never got over his exile. Howl who was sitting nearby never said a word, being in deep contemplation.  
  
'Well, after I fell from the heavens he drops down every so often to talk.' The fire demon ended.  
  
'How terrible. Perhaps one day poor Sirius shall find some peace.' Sophie whispered. She heard Howl mutter, 'And when shall I?'  
  
'Do you mean, when shall you get any peace from me? If anything, you're the one ruining my life!' she said with anger gnawing at the edges of her voice. She spun around to face him. The tension grew thick and Calcifer thought it was time for a more rapid than graceful exit. He darted off to the pine grove where Lettie Hatter and Wizard Suliman were strolling about.  
  
Howl retaliated with a witty comeback, which made Sophie want to slap him. He then added, 'What life is there to ruin? You spend every waking hour of every day cleaning, doing housework, and nagging Michael and Calcifer to death! Don't you have any dreams of your own? Or were you brought up to live on the spoils of your two successful sisters?'  
  
She glared harder than she ever did before. A small whirlwind picked up the leaves and tossed them around the two who were now standing confronting each other. Potent magic fizzed and zapped colourful lights. 'Don't you dare bring them into this. We both know very well that the real issue here is YOU. It was your fault I got stuck here in the first place, you just had to ditch the Witch of the Waste, didn't you? Yes, that got her screaming angry and stomping off to mix people's bodies up and enchanting girls old!'  
  
'Oh, it's all my mistake then? Well, did you do anything about it? Did you try and get out of it, to find a cure to the enchantment? No, I think not- you resigned yourself to the curse and went off to slave for someone. And after it was off, did you got to find your fortune? No, you're still here and I'm stuck with you!'  
  
'And what would you do without me, you selfish narcissistic bratty childish lying monstrous excuse of a two-bit wizard! I am honestly so fed up with you, Wizard Pendragon, Mr Bloody Nincompoop, Sorcerer Jenkins, or whoever you might think yourself to be!'  
  
That was when Sophie thought she crossed the line. Her face fell and Howl turned several shades of red, 'Then leave, Sophie. Why don't you? Why don't you go off, away to find your sodding destiny and your dratted bloke whose pathetic house has flowers on the windows? Why don't you go and spare me the trouble of ever listening and bothering about you again? Yes, cariad, why don't you go?'  
  
Her heart stopped and she closed her eyes. It was still happening, it was still true. She looked down at the ground where the grass was green and thriving. She could hear him waiting for her reply. Then she heard a voice close by speak.  
  
'But marry me before you do anything else.' Sophie did not look up because she had fainted.  
  
When she came conscious again, she was lying on the picnic blanket and was surrounded by her sisters, Michael, Ben, Calcifer and Him. Her mind was still groggy but she was able to recollect what had happened to her. Then she remembered what the voice had said. Why didn't she realize that what was going on was more complex and ran deeper? She should have expected it. Sophie grinned feebly at Martha who sat with a worried face and then at Michael who was torn between joy and anxiety.  
  
'Congratulations, when shall the wedding be?" she said in the softest voice ever. Everyone sighed as a group in relief before bursting to give the rightful attention to Martha and Michael. In the babble of excitement, Sophie was lost. But she rose bravely then tugged at His silver sleeve and murmured, 'Fine, Howell Jenkins. I will.' 


	7. In Which Howl Does Nothing

Chapter Seven: In Which Howl Does Nothing  
  
The Wizard Howl cursed himself, Sod what an idiot I've been. He sat in the yard tossing bits of steel around. Michael and Calcifer were quietly tidying up the mess he had made earlier. He reflected on what happened in the last twenty-four hours and was convinced that he was an utterly moronic fool. It was his fault, just as everything else had been his fault.  
  
Then leave, Sophie... Yes, cariad, why don't you go?  
  
What was he thinking? Sure, Howl had been exceedingly furious, nevertheless he did not really wanted her to run off. But she did, Sophie went and left him just as he ordered her too. Damn her, why did she always do as she was told? Then he thought, what if she left not because he told her to, but because she wished to? He shook his head. Why could he not have stopped her? Then he remembered- he had tried. Howl dredged up the last memories of yesterday, after they returned from the Forest.  
  
'Look Sophie, I really didn't mean what I said back there. I was just horribly exasperated by- please, Sophie, don't.'  
  
'It's too late, Howl. You're right, you're always right.' She murmured, closing her cupboard door in his face.  
  
Yet once again, he thought- believed that he could stop her after all he wasn't a wizard for nothing. He locked the main doors and put protection charms around all the exits. Then he proceeded to coerce her to stay through her shut door but his usually sugar-coated charms did not work. So Howl yelled vociferously at her for being a stubborn ass that didn't know her own mind and stomped off to bed. Now that he thought about it, the action was a complete mistake.  
  
He should have broken the door down and chained her up until she was sensible Sophie again.  
  
He had awakened in the dead of night by an awful feeling from his pounding newly returned heart. Howl had lit the lamp and had seen a scrap of paper on the table with his name in neat curving penmanship. He had rushed downstairs and had banged on Sophie's door, demanding to be let in. By this time, Michael had woken up and Calcifer had begun bawling for sleep, and they had crashed open the door revealing an empty bed and a gaping window.  
  
Howl flinched when the fact that he forgot to bewitch Sophie's window hit him. Without changing out of his red and blue spotted pyjamas, he had charged outside, searching for her. But dawn came soon enough and there was no trace of the infuriating redhead. After it was clear that all was hopeless, he commenced having a full-blown tantrum but broke off suddenly in mid-groan when he realized the only person who could stop him was not there. So there he was, bemoaning his idiocy and inability to do anything else.  
  
And it was not only that the castle would soon be dirty again or he would have to wake up early to cook breakfast, Howl felt like a glass shattered into pieces. There- he was acting, even thinking so melodramatically! What was wrong with him? He should be happy that Sophie had gone. He was free, FREE he could breed spiders and silk cobwebs if he wanted to! But why, why in hell did it seem as if he was lacking something. Even when his heart was missing, he never really minded.  
  
'Howl, what are you doing out there?' he swerved and saw Martha standing behind him. She did not know what had happened to her sister. Getting up rather unsteadily, Howl went in to tell her. As the door shut, a bit of parchment fell revealing some writing.  
  
Howl. Do not come looking for me. Sophie. 


	8. In Which Sophie Finds Her Fortune

Chapter Eight: In Which Sophie Finds Her Fortune  
  
The Sleeping Dragon Inn was bustling with the lively chattering of everyday folk. Tom the young innkeeper was hastily putting together the drinks the fellows from Market Chipping ordered. He surveyed the entire main room and grinned because the profit would most certainly be tremendous tonight. Aside from the odd scurrilous lush to surface, everything seemed to be going well.  
  
'Excuse me, sir, but do you need any help? Are all positions taken?' Tom looked at the pretty girl who had asked him. She was carrying a medium- sized suitcase and holding a pair of ragged brown boots. He was doubtful because though she seemed strong, capable and trustworthy, she looked no more than eighteen. Since he did need a temporary seamstress until his cousin from Strangia came about year, he suggested it to her. She agreed quickly. Tom asked for her name and answer, which she readily gave.  
  
'My name is So- Su Li from Tsapfan. I am glad to have the job even for only awhile. What can I do? Wash the dishes?'  
  
'Not so fast, little madam. I can see you have just had a rough trip and I don't want my employees fainting at work. Come, I'll take you to your quarters. You can start tomorrow morning by mending the ripped sheets.' He said kindly, taking her case.  
  
While Tom brought Su Li to her quarters, they talked amiably about the latest goings on in Ingary. He thought it rather strange that the girl knew quite a lot concerning the defeat of the Witch of the Waste by Horrible Howl. It seemed as if she had known them and hated both with a vengeance. The Sleeping Dragon had four floors and several small towers but the walk did not feel very long. At last they arrived at Su Li's room in the northwest loft.  
  
'Goodnight, Su Li. Rest well, we start at five in the kitchen.' Tom said, as she bid him goodnight.  
  
Once the tall innkeeper left, she dropped everything and threw the coat and the seven league boots over the chair. The room was small but clean and cosy, at least the wind from the open window cooled it. Su Li fell into bed and became Sophie again. But was it really Sophie? One could wonder because the girl started to cry into the pillow.  
  
She finally evaded the clutches of the impeccably dressed egocentric wizard and yet she was hopeless still. Sophie had taken the boots back and forth across the country, trying to create a misleading trail if ever Howl chased after her. She had left him a note but knowing Howl- but perhaps she did not know him- he had not run after her at all; be glad, she told herself. A lilting voice in her head told her that deep down, she wanted him to.  
  
Sophie sobbed harder. Tears came streaking down her cheeks and she felt like dying or at least fading away into nothing. Why was her heart hurting so much? She vaguely thought that it was all because of the suit and yet she knew that Howl had not worn it for weeks. A thousand thoughts whirled around her head, aching to be realized.  
  
Maybe because of the journey throughout the earth today. Maybe the lack of sleep. Maybe it was the funny whelk she had by the sea.  
  
The most obvious reason never even crossed her mind.  
  
Sophie cried herself to sleep but managed to somehow wake-up in order for her first day at work. Tom, the darling man, left her two simple blue gowns, which were to be her uniform. She donned one before skipping lightly downstairs, hardly remembering last night. When she reached the kitchen, the cooks were about to begin and the scullery maids and waitresses were lined up for inspection. The stable boys and all-around men were straightening their own blue livery. Tom and a middle-aged lady who must have been his mother stood in front. He brightened when Su Li entered.  
  
'All right, ladies and gents, we have a new seamstress who'll work here. Folks, welcome Su Li from Tsapfan.' Tom announced cheerily. She smiled sweetly and greeted everyone merrily. Most of them responded just as pleasantly though a cook commented that she never knew that 'those lasses from the exotics had ginger hair.'  
  
Tom introduced Su Li to everyone, beginning with the woman who was indeed his mother, Mrs Pruett. There was Anna the third-floor maid, Carl the stable hand, Mike the chief cook and many others. The general chatting died down when the clock rang five-thirty and everyone got back to work. Su Li was quite at a loss on what to do until Tom took her aside.  
  
'Here Su, if I may call you that. Take these to the lounge upstairs and mend them. I'll have Patty pass by later with some more. Oh, and here are the thread, needles, and things you might need. Good luck then, Su.' He gave her a wicker basket filled with heavy covers and ripped shirts and left.  
  
So that was how she went about her days at the inn. Wake up, converge at kitchen for breakfast, sew until lunch, more sewing if not helping out at the bar, early dinner with the boys and waitresses, sleep. It was not very hard work and she actually enjoyed it. She made friends and liked gossiping with Anna though it was really against Sophie's principles. But that was exactly it! Su Li was not Sophie until she had latched the garret door for the night. No, Su Li was bright and jolly with always a kind word or interesting story; and Sophie was a confused girl who did not know what was wrong with herself.  
  
The days grew into weeks and weeks into months and soon Sophie had been at the Sleeping Dragon for almost half a year. It was late evening and she was sitting on the windowsill looking out at the city of Kingsbury. That day she had one of the nicest times in her life. Su Li had finished her tasks much earlier and hung around with Tom. The customers were not as numerous and they had taken to playing cards. Su Li had been a much better player. They had been laughing again at one of his anecdotes when a frown had creased Tom's dark face. She had turned to see what he had been staring at. It had been a large bosom noblewoman dressed head to sparkling toe in fur, in her hand was a leash that was around a ridiculous-looking tiny dog.  
  
'Innkeeper! I wish a saucer of warm cream for my lovely Pumpkin-pop and a champagne for me.' The lady had said haughtily.  
  
Tom had replied graciously that there was no cream today and only beer and red wine were served here perhaps some apple cider would do. The woman had huffed and demanded she speak to the owner. 'You're right in front of him, madam.'  
  
'Don't be ludicrous, boy, you cannot be more than five-and-twenty!' He had only nodded solemnly, assuring her of his ownership of the Sleeping Dragon Inn.  
  
'Perhaps if madam would go over to the High and Mighty Excelsior a street away, she could find the right bubbly champagne year 1879 and the special silver dishes for stylish young poodles.' The woman had gasped in horror before telling Tom this would not be the last of her. He had replied that he was sure it wouldn't be either. She had stuck up her chins and walked towards the exit, dog yapping and pulling everywhere. Tom had rushed to open the door for her as she stalked out.  
  
Su Li had giggled and had gone beside him to see the posh lady out. The poodle had suddenly tugged and had caused the woman to lose her balance. Just before her face had come in contact with the muddy pavement, her footman had caught her. She had slid into her fancy carriage and had commanded the driver to make for the Excelsior. From the doorway, the two had laughed.  
  
When Su Li asked later why he acted like that, Tom only said that the Sleeping Dragon was only for the good and common people. He did not feel the need to service the elite members of Ingary. Su Li had nodded and asked whether he himself was ordinary.  
  
'Hmm... I believe I am quite ordinary. Yes, Tom the down-to-earth and absolutely everyday Tom.'  
  
Sophie returned to the present and let her mind wander. She was brought back to when a certain git asked her whom her dream prince was. Tall, dark, and handsome not to mention ordinary and very sweet. Tom was exactly like that and more wonderful things besides. She was quite sure she was falling in love with him. He always spent a lot of time with her, or rather Su Li, always smiling when she came near. He was perfect in comparison to-  
  
Her mood darkened. Why did she have to think of him at a time like this? Sophie gave up trying to find answers to the questions that plagued her and attacked her out of nowhere. She ended thinking, I have found my fortune, and Tom is my fortune.  
  
The Wednesday after was a very extremely busy day and Su Li was put off from her usual work to waitress downstairs. Apparently people from all over Ingary had come to attend a royal meeting conducted by the king. Many very important people were booked to be staying in the Sleeping Dragon, and they had all chosen to come at the same time that night. Su Li was talking to an old biddy from Porthaven who did not seem to want to shut up.  
  
'So I told Margaret that apples are so much better in pies than oranges. Anyway did you hear what happened to that poor Sorcerer Jenkins a few months ago? It was dreadful really; we were all woken up one day with these ghastly howls and moaning from his house. He didn't want to make any spells for weeks and the King himself had to come down to talk some sense into him. We in town still haven't found out why though little Marcus Wellington is probably right. The Wizard finally got himself caught in his own trap, jilted by some harlot who's as mad as a hatter, they say.'  
  
She had almost dropped her tray when she heard what happened. Did Sophie's disappearance really cause something in Howl's life? Su Li vehemently disagreed and put it all down to silly babbling. It was all rumours anyways and she knew for a fact that if he wanted to, Howl could have found her. Stashing it away in her mind, she quickly excused herself to fetch the pudding.  
  
In the crowded kitchen, the cook practically pushed dish of cream and strawberries into Su Li's hands. Even amidst the hustle and noise, she heard Tom declare that new customers had arrived. She yelled back that she was coming and fixed her apron and pulled her hair up in tighter a bun. Taking the platter, she kicked open the door and stepped towards the bar.  
  
Dollops of cream and the luscious red ripe berries went crashing through the floor. Su Li fled from the Sleeping Dragon and left Sophie Hatter to deal with the problem. That problem of course was Howell Jenkins, sitting on the high stool looking absolutely unHowl-like. The racket caused by the breaking dish made all eyes to turn to her. One pair in particular brightened in surprise.  
  
'Sophie?' the man who was the Wizard Howl queried rather dazedly, breaking the silence of the inn. Tom glanced at him, wearing a confused look then back at the girl the sorcerer had talked to. 'Er, sorry, Wizard, you must be making a mistake. That's Su Li from Tsapfan, my seamstress.' Dear Tom, he was lacking a bit of a brain right now. But so was the girl who stood shock-still.  
  
'No, it most certainly isn't! That is Sophie, Sophie Hatter, my apprentice!' Howl went on, putting more of his mind under control now. So did Sophie at his last words. She gave a lingering look at Tom and mouthed the words 'sorry' then she dashed off, upstairs into her tower. 'Sophie!'  
  
Botheration! Here we go again.  
  
'I am not her brother, a jilted suitor, an evil sorcerer out for her soul! Listen, man! I'm ordering you to tell me where her room is!'  
  
Howl shouted at the ruddy innkeeper. He had got the shock of his life when he saw Sophie standing there astonished. Strangely, his first thoughts were- What the hell is she doing in that hideous blue dress? Why was she here? Then he had snapped out of it and pursued her. But since he had no idea where she had gone, Howl had rounded on the Tom fellow.  
  
He stood there waiting impatiently for the innkeeper to make up his mind. What does Sophie see in this bloke? Sure he was tall, dark, hand- oh. Howl became annoyed and was about to scream bloody murder when Tom nodded his head and beckoned him to follow. As they quickly left the main room, he heard the clientele mutter in relief. He could have hexed them if he bothered but there were more important things to attend to. The two men rushed up the several flights of stairs, arriving in the smallest tower. Tom made a move to knock but he moved swiftly and surely to break down the door.  
  
Once again, the window was open, the room empty, and Sophie gone.  
  
Well, there it was- he had let her go again. Howl fell into the chair nearby and held his head in his hands. Might as well give up, Sophie was to smart to be caught and- someone coughed purposely, and he looked up. Cauldrons, Pruitt the Innkeeper was still there and obviously wanted an explanation. He rolled his eyes and asked him snidely what he wanted. Couldn't the ninny see he was trying to feel sorry for himself?  
  
'Why, Mr Jenkins, did Su Li, er, Sophie run away if you are supposedly her friend?' Howl groaned and tried to wave him away but still he persisted, finally he mumbled out. '-Because I told her to and the little prat did.'  
  
'Then aren't you glad? What's all the fuss, if you yourself fired her?' exclaimed Tom.  
  
'I didn't lay her off! And I really didn't want her to go but Sophie's fierce and once she sets her mind to it, you ought to consider it done.' The wizard gazed vacantly out the window and Tom finally understood. He patted him on the shoulder and shook Howl.  
  
'Then why don't go after her? After all, you have nothing to lose, only something to gain.' 


	9. In Which Destiny Leads One Nowhere

Chapter Nine: In Which Destiny Leads One Nowhere  
  
By the time the Wizard Pendragon and Mr Pruitt reached her garret, Sophie had climbed down the rain pipe. She picked up her suitcase and put on the seven-league boots. Taking a step, she zipped and zoomed in an untold direction, landing quite ungracefully in someone's vegetable garden. She hurriedly removed the boots and dropped down on the sweet-smelling grass. The evening air cooled her flushed face and her dear friend the wind played with her hair. Sophie was gloating deliriously.  
  
She escaped him again. That proves that she, a little hat maker from Market Chipping, outsmarted the world's most greedy and lecherous sorcerer. Showed him that she was better, beating him at his own game of slithering- outing. But the euphoria faded away as the stars grew brighter. Sophie was alone again. She had her first bouts with solitude in the hat shop but now she was even more alone.  
  
Then she grew angry at Howl again. Why did he have to show up and ruin everything? It was going wonderfully with Tom and he had to make her lose her new life. Damnation, he was always bothering her and breaking her dreams! Throwing some pebbles over the white fence made her calmer and soon she was feeling much better and tranquil enough to doze off among the radishes.  
  
A hand gently hitting her cheeks awakened Sophie. When she blinked her sleep away, she saw it was a woman dressed in bright clothes with colourful scarves draping here and there. Oh my, what large sliver hoop earrings she wore! Sophie had always wanted a pair but Fanny though it most uncouth. The gipsy-lady, as she was, smiled and helped her up.  
  
'Hello, dove, what are you doing in my vegetable patch?' Sophie was about to beg forgiveness when the dark-haired woman picked up the suitcase and pointed to a beautifully painted caravan close by. 'You shall stay with me instead, in my lovely home.'  
  
'Why- why thank you very much Mistress-?' she said elatedly. The gypsy replied, 'Ford, my name is just Ford.'  
  
It was morning and the sun's light revealed what had been covered in night's darkness. The fenced garden was at the edge of a green forest and a yellow caravan stood not more than a few yards away. When they entered, Sophie was amazed by the amount of wonderful things stashed into such a small space. She remarked on how divine Mistress Ford's home was. The lady was pleased and set about to heating a kettle of milk on the stove.  
  
'Well dear girl, tell Ford why you ended up here and who you were running away from?' she said shrewdly. Sophie lied through her teeth just as Howl that berk would have done, smoothly and charmingly. 'I'm Martha and I just got lost on my way to Kingsbury. You know how it is, the travellers taking up the road especially now that there's a grand forum with the King... I am dreadfully sorry for trespassing but I was so tired. I wasn't running from anything at all!'  
  
To her surprise, Ford only laughed. 'Now don't you lie to me, I can see in your aura that you have told me a pack of lies. Dove, I don't want to hurt you. Tell me the truth, and on my word I shall never reveal your secrets.' She gave a flick of her hand and Sophie knew that she owed it at least to be honest.  
  
'All right, I was lying except perhaps about being tired. That usually happens once one is chased by a nasty magician...' she found herself giving Ford the entire story, right from the very beginning on that May Day a whole year ago. Ford on her part sat across her, listening attentively and occasionally refilling their cups with milk. When she concluded her tale, Ford smiled benevolently and rose from the table. It was apparent that she was going to say something important.  
  
'Sophie-dove, please try and understand the things I shall say to you. I will not allow you stay here with me for more than a week. Aside from the fact that this Howl person shall be searching long and hard, getting into all sorts of messes to find you-' at this Sophie gave a loud snort but was shushed by the gypsy. 'This is not your destiny, you know in your heart that this is not what you're looking for. No, I shall only let you remain until you realize where the truths and lies really do lie. Is that clear?'  
  
Sophie nodded her head, crestfallen but determined to make the best of it. Ford grinned and hugged her before showing her where she was to stay and what she was to do. All the while Sophie thought, Destiny doesn't get you anywhere after all.  
  
Life by the Forest was quite wonderful with its shady groves and sweet-smelling pines. Animals were so tame they would eat from a person's hand. The atmosphere was very peaceful and though it left her alone with her thoughts too much, Sophie enjoyed it a lot. On the third day of her stay in Ford's caravan, she set out to look for a certain herb that could cure the cold that the old lady just caught. The search for the vigna radiata took her deeper and deeper into the Forest. After she realized she passes a rock formation in the shape of a cauldron twice, Sophie realized she was very lost indeed.  
  
With vengeful unhappy thoughts in her head, the eldest Hatter turned to the left and walked steadily on. In a few minutes, she came to a clearing and decided to take a rest there before trying to find her way back. The beams of light penetrated through the canopy and reflected onto the surface of a spring. Even in her state of unrest, Sophie appreciated the beauty of the little grove. She strode over to the edge and cupped her hands to catch the cool water. The taste of that liquid was heavenly sweet and the girl felt refreshed immediately.  
  
Then she noticed there was something wrong.  
  
Getting up on her feet, Sophie grasped that this section of the Forest was silent. There was not a sound, not a movement, not a word from anywhere. Until that moment, the rush of a brook, the chirp of the squirrels, and the piping melody of the red cardinal had accompanied her. Yet the second, she entered that enchanting clearing, there was nothing. An instinct from inside of her told her that something marvellous at the same time terrible was going to happen.  
  
The spring! It had something to do with the spring! Her thoughts flowed and ebbed, compelling her to move towards the clear spring that was at the centre of the clearing. She had almost reached the edge when her boot hit something hidden in the grass. Sophie bent down and picked the object up. It was a sign with an elaborate design carved on it and though moss had grown over it, the etchings on it were legible.  
  
Gaze into the forest's mirror but take heed  
  
Destiny is merely the end of the journey.  
  
Towards the prize and the golden deed,  
  
Both curses and rewards you shall reap  
  
For in your heart lies Truth's seed.  
  
As she finished reading it, bubbles began to rise from the spring's surface. Not knowing why, Sophie rushed towards the edge of the spring and dropped the wooden sign into the frothing waters. To her surprise, a silvery hand caught it. Glancing up, she saw that a shimmering being had formed from the spring waters. The nymph-like creature smiled and hid the sign inside its crystal robes and held its hand to Sophie who began to back away.  
  
'Do not be afraid, little one. I will not hurt you.' It said with a voice that flowed like water or bubbled like a brook. Sophie immediately obeyed. The being continued, 'I am Melopheme, the Keeper of the Forest. I heard you calling out, and I am here to give assistance.'  
  
Sophie's spirits soared. She could find a way out of the maze-like Forest! She babbled, 'That's wonderful! I really don't know how to get out of here. Ford will be waiting for me. I don't recall yelling out for help but it doesn't matter. Perhaps you have that sort of intuitive psychic powers given to most deities? I don't think my magic could help since-'  
  
'I have not come to direct you out of the forest,' interrupted Melopheme. The girl in front of her paled and stuttered. 'You're not? Then, er, perhaps I should be going then. Don't want to interrupt your, er, lunch, or anything!' The Keeper of the Forest silenced Sophie with a wave of her delicate hand.  
  
'I have no plans of having you for dinner, child. I am here merely to show you the way. Your heart has been calling out to me; it is lonely and waiting. Your soul is confused and weary. I am to clear your mind and help you, perhaps, to rediscover your destiny then to send you back on your journey.'  
  
All fear left Sophie and doubt came crashing in instead. The redhead returned to her natural colour and an eyebrow rose. Sophie almost laughed out. 'What? Rediscover my destiny? I don't think I've even gained any knowledge of my destiny. How can a heart call out and a soul be confused? What I really want to know is the way out of this forest!'  
  
Melopheme shook her head, sending droplets of dew all over. 'One most not bother with the details. You shall return to the sun and the caravan in due time. But you must listen to me and do as I say. Come, little one, and gaze at the forest's mirror.' She gestured at the spring below her and beckoned Sophie to come. Seeing that it was death by starvation or following, the girl approached the water's surface and looked.  
  
There was nothing, just the spring water rippling and creating circles. Sophie commented dryly to the Keeper. 'Am I supposed to be finding the meaning to my Life now? If I am, then you better find a translator, I don't understand the language of ripples.' Melopheme gave a stern hush and told Sophie took look into the mirror as if it was her window into someone's heart.  
  
'I don't understand-' Sophie began angrily but fell quiet as the ripples began to change colour and the bubbles formed images. All she could do was gaze earnestly at the story the spring seemed to be telling. At first it was merely a swirling crowd of colours and shapes then it settled to a picture of Martha and Michael on one of the hills outside Market Chipping. They were kissing in the midst of this festive celebration and everyone was cheering them on. Sophie gasped. They weren't getting married, were they?  
  
'What is this? Is this all happening now? Or has it happened already?' The Keeper of the Forest only replied with a question, 'What do you see now, child? Tell me and I may help.'  
  
Sophie could barely keep up with the flurry of pictures but tried to memorize everything she saw. She kept a running commentary of the events and images being depicted. 'It's gone but there's the Inn. Tom- Tom is showing a girl one of his card tricks.' She choked, 'He just kissed her on the head, and she's blushing like mad. Oh! It's Lettie now. She's working hard on a spell with Calcifer. Dear me, she's so pale! Is she sick, Melopheme?'  
  
Her companion did not reply and Sophie looked back at the spring frantically. 'Look! It's Fanny and she's crying with Mrs Fairfax over something in the papers. Sweet dears, they always had a soft spot for the troubles of others! Its changing again- Michael smiling, Martha cooking, The King playing with the princess, the old hat shop, and- and my father's waving to me. But ah! He looks so young! Then it becomes the flower shop. But why is it decorated in black? Oh no, Lettie's fainted! Thank Circe- Wizard Suliman caught her! Michael and Martha are crying... Calcifer's wet and moaning. Porthaven's in black, Kingsbury is too. There's a parade in the street but no one's happy. What's wrong? Has something bad happened?'  
  
Turning wretchedly towards Melopheme, Sophie's face was filled with emotion. She saw a tear roll down the Keeper's cheek and could not take it anymore. Sophie took Melopheme's shoulders and shook her. 'What is it? Tell me now! I don't want to play games! What could be so bad that the entire Ingary's torn up about it?' She glowered into the nymph's sparkling eyes, demanding an answer. 'You told me you were supposed to help me. Make things clear and explain to me what this all means?' she shouted.  
  
Melopheme took Sophie's face into her cold hands, and her touch immediately calmed the girl down. In barely a whisper, the Keeper urged her companion to keep gazing into the spring. 'Look, and you will find the answer. Do not worry, love, it is only part of the way to your Destiny. Look again, dear, look.'  
  
Sophie glanced once again at the now-cursed surface of the spring and saw that the water had clouded and only a mist could be seen. Tears brimming in her eyes, she was moved by all the emotion brought by the images true or not. Sophie hailed a wind that blew the vapour away, allowing the forest's mirror to be seen. What she saw made her give a startled sigh.  
  
It was Howl.  
  
At first, she was surprised at his appearance in the spring's surface but then she continued watching silently. He looked exhausted as he searched through his magic books. His normally neat hair was mussed and the roots were a much lighter blond that the ends. So he really is a towhead, Sophie thought absently before she noticed his usually impeccable clothes were torn and muddy. What was he looking for? She watched as he got up to seemingly answer the door and saw the panic that was in his emerald eyes. Then the picture change and Howl was knocking on doors, holding up a piece of paper and asking questions. Sophie wondered what he was doing as he kept casting spells that went beyond this world. Didn't he realize that his magic would be drained? When she got her hands on him, she'd give him a lecture he's never forget. Then the colours faded again before finally settling to a single scene.  
  
Howl was arguing with Marina. They were at RIVENDELL in Wales and seemed to be in the middle of a crowd. Sophie hoped he wasn't making a scene at his sister's wedding then stopped breathing when she saw them mouthing her name. Suddenly, it was as if the silence was lifted and sound thundered down into her ears.  
  
'Tell me where she is, Marina!' Howl was shouting. His sister put her hands on her hips and shouted back at him. 'How can I? I don't know where she is! The last time I saw Sophie was when the both of you came almost a year ago!'  
  
This did not stop Howl from hollering, 'But she's gone! She's nowhere to be found in her world! It's as if she never existed. I've tried every single locator spell and they've all gone haywire. There's only three possible reasons for that; a) she's on another world b) an enchanter is hiding her so that it could be you or Chant-'  
  
At that, a deep voice from behind Marina said, 'Hey! I had nothing to do with this.' The two Jenkins siblings screamed at the same time at the poor fellow. 'Shut up, Cat!' before continuing their row.  
  
'Or c) she's dead and in a thousand pieces- and I refuse to believe that Sophie could get herself killed! So that leaves the first two choices and they all link back to you!' yelled the wizard.  
  
Marina glared and motioned with her hands. 'You have the nerve to march up to me on my WEDDING DAY to accuse me of hiding some poor girl who you've been toying with? I wish I really were hiding Sophie! This is really teaching you a lesson, Howl, that women have feelings too and are not mindless objects! And do you mind? There are a hundred people here who have just discovered Cat, you, and I are enchanters! Can you imagine the number of Memory Charms we're going to have to perform? Why do you want to find her anyway, you have treated the girl most awfully!'  
  
Howl was turning extremely red and said through gritted teeth, 'I have not been toying with Sophie. And damn the whole bloody lot of non- magicfolk! I want to know where she is now! Her family's filled with panic. They're worried sick about her!'  
  
To which his sister replied, 'Bullshit, Howell, and you know it. You can stop lying to yourself! And a tantrum is not going to solve anything.'  
  
'What do you want me to say, Marina?' snapped Howl. 'Do you want me to say I love her? Fine then, I. LOVE. SOPHIE. I love her! I've finally been caught in my own snare and I've fallen madly in love with some wench from another world. I love her so much I'd give up my magic, my castle, my hair colour to see her one last time! Hear that, Marina? I've said I love her now tell me where she is!'  
  
Ingary's most powerful wizard ended his plea with desperation and collapsed into a chair. His sister dropped to her knees and held his hand. 'Oh, I'm sorry, Howell. Oh dear dear brother, I'm so sorry.' She kissed Howl's forehead and said, 'We don't know where she is.'  
  
A low hammering voice cackled from the background. The pair looked up and saw Louisa the window lady holding something metal in her hands. Marina demanded, 'What is that, Louisa? Louisa, is that a gun? Put it down!'  
  
'No, I don't think so Mrs Chant. You see, I'm here to speak to your brother.' She nodded her head in Howl's direction. 'Today was the day when he would proclaim his love for me. Then we could all get married and we'd be sisters like I planned from the start. Wouldn't that be wonderful, Marina?'  
  
In his shock, Howl could only mutter, 'You're mad.'  
  
'I suppose so. But I'm the winner here today since that pretty little doll from last year is gone. She's zilch, nothing.' Louisa had a terrifying smile on her face as she turned towards Howl. 'You made it so difficult for me, Howell. First you dumped me after our third date, then you disappeared to some godforsaken place that seems to have been another world, and lastly, you fall in love with some redheaded chit who is almost ten years younger than you. Pfft! I'm glad I prevented you from making a mistake like her.' She cackled.  
  
'What have you done to Sophie?' the sorcerer bellowed, getting up. Marina told her brother to stop being a fool and sit down or at least for Merlin's sake cast a spell. But her cry went unheeded as Howl began to march towards the mental woman. Louisa was surprised but raised the gun, the onlookers who had only come for the cake gasped in terror.  
  
'Stop Howell, don't move any further.' She shrieked but he began to make passes in the air. Then it seemed as if something was bearing down on the woman's arms. The gun began to point itself away. Louisa panicked and tried to fight against the invisible force. 'No. No! I've worked too hard on this!' It seemed like she was going to fail when a loud sharp blast rang out. The crowd screamed, horrified. Tables were knocked over and chairs were overturned, as there was a mad dash to get away.  
  
Howl Jenkins stood over the crumpled form of Louisa. He was able to subdue her and she was under a Ricor Mortis spell, waiting to be released when the police would arrive. Marina got up from her spot on the floor beside Cat Chant. She was shaken and had to be supported by her husband. She walked over to her brother and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
' Howell, Howell,' she struggled for air as he turned to her. His face was pale and ashen but he managed to say, 'Marina, find her and- and tell her- I love her.' Before collapsing to the ground. As his sister fainted and her husband tried to help them both, the Wizard Howl lay on the grass in his beloved Wales, blood pooling beneath him.  
  
In the clearing inside the dark Forest, Sophie Hatter screamed. The spring burst in waves, drenching her in the cool liquid, but it did not matter to her. She got up, tears streaming down her face, and began to back away. She was shouted at Melopheme who too was crying by the spring. 'That's a lie! That isn't true! Your forest's mirror has gone wonky- you should have it fixed! People might take what they see to heart!'  
  
'Sophie, dear Sophie, you've seen the truth of the matter. There's nothing-' the Keeper of the Forest murmured.  
  
The girl whose heart, mind, and soul seemed to be torn to pieces and flung to the corners of the universe shook her head rapidly, and roared back, 'No! Howl can't be dead! He's our greatest wizard! No weapon can kill him unless he wanted it too! No, no, no, no, no, it's all lies! Howl's not dead, you hear me? He can't die! He's too wicked, too sneaky, too vain, too proud to be given the easy way out. No! He has to get through me and- and Calcifer- and Michael- and ME before he could go anywhere! He isn't dead, I tell you. No, no, no, no, no. He can't be!'  
  
Sophie fell to the ground, sobbing. She wept for the longest time; her whole body was wracked with sobs and wails. She uttered curses and snivelled out her tears. Oh, how she cried and cried and cried. The sadness ebbed out of her soul, sending messages of sorrow in all directions. Melopheme stoked her red hair and tried to comfort her too no avail. It was only till Sophie Hatter was so overcome with grief that she fell in a deep sleep and the Forest was silent once more. 


End file.
